


Being With You

by Flightstone



Series: Just Stay With Me [2]
Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flightstone/pseuds/Flightstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they're officially an item, Richard attempts to put his plans for an ideal date with Asbel into motion. Unfortunately, things don't work out quite as smoothly as he'd hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being With You

Already Richard suspected that his efforts had been for naught.  
  
When they arrived at the ice pop stand, they were met with a closed window and a sign announcing that its owner, Hana, had taken a short leave to visit her elder sister. Likewise, upon reaching the towering walls of the Knight Training Academy, they found that the statue of the school’s acclaimed founder was covered with a thick tarp. Apparently one of the new cadets had attempted to climb onto its broad shoulders, lost his balance, and brought an arm down with him. The young man was all right; unfortunately, the same could not be said for Headmaster Kratos Aurion. To make matters far worse, it had begun to rain. Richard tried his best to hold back a sigh, but Asbel seemed to have heard him anyway.  
  
"It’s okay, Richard. _Really._ I’m sure they’ll have him all patched up in no time!” Asbel insisted, quite obviously trying to bolster his spirits. “Besides, things like this are bound to happen every now and then. I’m actually kind of surprised that he got through this many years unscathed.”  
  
"Yes, I suppose you’re right, Asbel. Still, it appears that today has a mind of its own. I’d truly hoped we could spend the afternoon walking the city together, but that may prove a bit difficult."  
  
"It’s just a little rain," Asbel replied. "Besides, we’ve only been out here for a few minutes. How about we go grab a bite first, warm up a bit, then see if the weather’s improved at all?"  
  
"All right," Richard agreed. He couldn’t possibly object, not if it meant their plans wouldn’t fall through completely. And Asbel had a point, too. All this was was a little rain. Albeit, a rather unpleasant one. Along with the wind from Gloandi, a chill had already settled around them.  
  
Asbel didn’t seem to mind, though, still somehow sunny and full of life despite the dreary stage they now occupied. With a last fleeting glance at the large double doors of his old school, Asbel reached for Richard’s hand and tugged him along, ducking under colorful storefront awnings to escape the worst of the rain. They'd barely begun to move, and already Richard could feel his heart rapping briskly inside his chest.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
Asbel grinned back over his shoulder, clutching his hand more firmly as he picked up his pace. “Oh, you’ll see. It’s not much, but it’s one of my favorite shops from when I was a cadet at the academy.”   
  
It didn’t take long for Richard to completely lose all sense of direction. The route twisted through alleyways and wide open streets, and Richard had to admit that for once in his life he was lost within his own city. If Asbel hadn’t been there with him, he wasn’t entirely certain he could navigate his way back out. True to his word, however, their winding path led them to a small establishment sandwiched quaintly between a cobbler and what seemed to pass as an antique shop. Asbel brushed a flap of fabric aside, and Richard found himself inside a small restaurant with a single long counter. Behind it, a man and his wife, along with several young people who might have been their children, busily prepared food.  
  
"This is…"  
  
"The same family’s been running this place for years." Asbel explained beside him. "They always cook meals in front of you, so you can order them however you want. And if you aren’t sure what’s good, you can pick something out just by watching. …Sorry, I guess this isn’t really the sort of thing you’re used to."  
  
At that, Richard finally pulled his eyes away from the counter. Asbel held an apologetic expression, one hand rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"No, Asbel, it’s wonderful." Richard assured him. He rarely got to inspect his food before it arrived on his plate, and with it came a certain learned caution. Somehow, the way things were done here put his nerves at ease. There could be no…unpleasant surprises.  
  
"Asbel—well I’ll be! I haven’t seen you in years!" The woman had finally noticed them, and after flopping a towel back down onto the edge of a large sink, flowed around the other members of the crowded kitchen and around the counter to greet them.  
  
Asbel lifted a hand in greeting, his expression softening in recognition. “Hey. How’re the twins doing?”  
  
"Fine, fine! Well look at you!" The woman exclaimed, studying Asbel from head to toe. She had curling brown hair escaping from a bright red handkerchief and a round, hazel eyes. "I remember when you were just a little thing, no taller than my hip. Always came in here looking like you’d flown in on the wind." After a moment she craned her neck, grinning openly when she spotted Richard. "And who’s _this_?”  
  
The king found himself speechless for a moment, somewhat taken aback by the woman’s casual take on decorum. Although, he found himself somewhat relieved that she wasn’t bowing and scraping to him. Perhaps she wasn’t aware of his identity?  
  
"Oh, this?" Asbel turned, and for a moment both were watching him with curiosity. Richard felt his stomach do an awkward flip-flop as something flickered across Asbel’s face for a moment. Hesitation?  
  
"He’s…my boyfriend." Asbel admitted with uncharacteristic shyness.   
  
The woman seemed not to notice, instead slapping her leg with one hand as if to punctuate this development. "Well, he sure is a looker! Platonic boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, no… More like a romantic one, I suppose?" Asbel explained awkwardly, casting him a helpless look. That, along with the soft smile that was slowly sneaking onto Asbel's face, managed to diffuse Richard’s mounting nerves more than anything.  
  
"Aw—rats. So much for that. Sorry, hun, I’m being rude. My name’s Fran. It’s so nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand, which Richard took, noting with surprise how strong and capable her grip was. Indeed, this woman was used to diligent work.  
  
"Thank you, madam. It’s truly a pleasure. My name is Richard, Asbel’s ‘romantic’ boyfriend." Richard glanced back in Asbel’s direction just in time to see his face turn pink.  
  
"Well, you be good to him, you hear? Soup’ll be up in another ten minutes."  
  
"Yes, of course." Richard murmured as Fran retreated to the chopping block to dice up onions and tomatoes. Richard turned to find Asbel rubbing his neck again, clearly flustered.  
  
"She seems like a lovely person."  
  
Nodding, Asbel lowered his hand. “Yeah…she is. But she kind of, well. You know.”  
  
"So I noticed. It’s just lucky for you that I have every intention of treating you well." So remarking, Richard carefully pulled a stool out from beneath the bar and settled onto it.  
  
Asbel grinned, still looking embarrassed as he scooted onto the stool beside him. “Yeah, lucky me.”  
  
The next ten minutes were spent watching as Fran, her husband, and the rest set about preparing bowls and utensils, stirring various vats of soup, toasting breads, slicing cheeses, and keeping up an altogether entertaining stream of banter. By the time their food arrived, Richard already felt that his affection for the family had doubled. The meal itself was quite satisfactory as well, the soup managing to be both flavorful and perfectly filling - but not too.   
  
It was with some regret that Richard bid them farewell after they had finished and followed Asbel back towards the doorway.  
  
"I’m glad you’re feeling better. You looked kind of cloudy before."  
  
"Yes." Richard smiled gently at his companion. "But the sky still has just such an appearance." Indeed, the precipitation had yet to cease, and water puddled along the edges of the streets.  
  
"Good thing I have this, then!" Asbel replied, brandishing a large red umbrella. It spread to provide a small canopy above them with a satisfying pop.  
  
"Asbel? How long have you been holding onto that?" Richard asked, certain he had never seen the article before.  
  
"Just since lunch," he revealed with a shrug, holding the umbrella high over their heads. "I know you had a lot planned, so I asked Fran if we could use it. I just have to promise to bring it back before shop closes."  
  
"That was very kind of her."  
  
"It was," Asbel agreed. "So, where to next?"  
  
Where to, indeed. Most pronounced had been the moment when he envisioned them walking up the hill together, to Richard’s special place, but with all this water came mud. He couldn’t imagine that the walk would be easy.  
  
"Well, I’d thought to take you up to the hillside, but perhaps another time would be better. I’m sure the path is quite muddy."  
  
"Yeah, I’ll bet. So it’s a good thing you have an excellent staff to help with your laundry, right?"  
  
Richard blinked, not quite comprehending. "You mean…?"  
  
"You still want to go, don’t you?"  
  
"Yes," he found himself admitting, a slow smile spreading across his face. "Yes, I do."  
  
Rain continued to pour around them as the two carefully made their way along the road to the travelers' cabin and the surrounding hillside. Even most of the monsters seemed to have retreated into burrows and deeper forest until the weather passed. For most of the way, it was just them, speaking more loudly than usual to be heard over the hissing and pattering of raindrops even as they walked mere inches apart. By the time they had reached the cliff, Richard’s cape was trying to drag him back down to the bottom.  
  
"It almost looks like we’re floating above the clouds," Asbel commented, peering out across an expanse that had shrunken considerably thanks to a thick fog. He was right, however. Clouds twined around the bases of the mountains, and along the valley floors trees and hills would occasionally poke out of the frosty gray cover.  
  
"Yes, or perhaps about to be engulfed by them." Richard commented, fingers resting gently over Asbel’s to hold the umbrella steady as the rain began to pick up speed once more.  
  
"Guess that’s why you’ve got me, then. I’m not about to lose you to a few rainclouds."  
  
"And for that I’m incredibly grateful."  
  
The two continued to stand there, water pouring around them, clouds thickening until only the tallest peaks could be seen in the distance. Asbel was the first to shiver.  
  
"Cold?" Richard asked, leaning closer to bestow the lord with some of his own warmth.  
  
"Just a bit." Asbel admitted.  
  
"Then perhaps it would be best if we started back. The return trip will likely take us a while longer than usual."  
  
"Yeah, okay. But just one thing before we go—why’d you want to come here today?"  
  
"You really wish to know?" asked Richard.  
  
"Well, yeah." Mismatched eyes peered up at him in question. "Because you decided to come up here even though the conditions were bad. Was there something you were hoping to be able to see?"  
  
Richard couldn't help but smile, resting a hand lightly on his shoulder. "There was. And, in fact, I did get to see it today. Quite clearly, in fact."  
  
Asbel nodded. “I’m glad. But it really is kind of a shame. I wish things had worked out better than they did.”  
  
"Oh, I don’t know. In the end, I’d say our first date went quite well, wouldn’t you?"  
  
Richard was rewarded with the sight of Asbel flustering again, and in that opportunity, he reached over and gently pried the umbrella from his friend’s hands, holding it aloft.  
  
After a disapproving frown, Asbel shifted a little closer and the two began to walk once more. "Yeah, I would. So, what changed your mind?"  
  
"In the end, I suppose there wasn’t much to change. Even given the unexpected complications, there was still something quite perfect about it all." Richard's steps felt surprisingly light, despite the mud, the rain, and the careful planning that had crumpled around him.  
  
"And what part was that?" Asbel asked.  
  
"Being with you."


End file.
